This invention relates to storage containers generally and more particularly to storage containers for attachment to the ceiling of a room where the joists are above the enclosed ceiling.
It used to be the custom to build homes with a substantial amount of storage space, however, as the costs of homes has increased, the amount of storage space has been substantially reduced. As shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,331,645 and 4,446,660, one method of increasing storage was to incorporate storage containers in the space between the joists of the ceiling where the joists were not covered. While this is in some homes readily available space, in most homes today, even in the garage the ceiling joists are enclosed by a covering ceiling to prevent rodents or other pests from infiltrating the house through this entrance. The space between the joists is, therefore, not readily available. Furthermore, even if it is available it is of a very limited depth. It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a storage space for attachment to the lower surface of an enclosed ceiling. Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent from a reading of the remainder of this specification and the appended claims.